Wireless interconnectivity is becoming increasingly pervasive in a myriad of devices across many different environments. For example, pursuit of the so-called “internet of things” may result in wireless computing technology being embedded in many different types of objects, from shoes to refrigerators in consumer environments and from manufacturing equipment to inventory management containers in commercial environments. With the mushrooming of wireless interconnectivity, utilization of the finite electromagnetic spectrum generally, and usage of the limited resources of wireless communication devices individually, are becoming increasingly constrained.